


The Reunion

by tash_m



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bromance becomes acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash_m/pseuds/tash_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan fic. Small story about when Cap and Bucky meet after the events in Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

Steve knows he has found him this time. It has taken over 3 months for him to finally track down the Winter Soldier, but he has done it. As he looks around him, he takes in the sights of Brooklyn, the place he one called home. But that was over 70 years ago, to Steve, it was like yesterday. Steven grabs hold of the fire stairs and pulls himself up onto the rickety set of railing that line the building. Each floor he goes by; he feels his pulse racing. Thoughts are swirling in his head about his best friend. What if the man he knew who fell of the train is gone for good? Steve pushes the thoughts aside as he reaches the 15th floor. Only time will tell he whispers to himself. Steve fiddles with the latch of a window barely noticing the already shattered window. When it comes free Steve pulls himself inside silently rolling quickly underneath a nearby table. The apartment smells like mould and cleaning product. It has been a while since anyone has lived here.

“I used to live here you know,” A voice murmurs from the lounge. Steve pulls himself out from the table and slowly walks over to the source. Each move he makes he is cautious and full of anticipation.

“Some of it has started to come back, but it goes to quickly for me to write it down,” Steve flicks the familiar light switch to his left and illuminates the room. A metal arm glistens on the couch. Steve lowers his shield. He was expecting the enemy he fought during the fall of SHIELD, but the run down man in front of him was nothing but a shadow.

“I remember when you lived here. You got this place before you enlisted,” Steve carefully walks over to the recliner opposite his foe. He knows any wrong movement might have this end badly. He perches on the edge of the seat ready to defend himself.

“Somehow I knew you’d find me here.”

“Normally you know where to find me Buck,” Steve watches as his best friend slowly lifts his head. His long hair tangled and matted on his face. His clothes torn and filthy. Steve sighs. 

“Bucky, you’re a mess. You should have stayed.” Bucky looks at Steve with a broken expression.

“I don’t know who I am anymore. I am the Winter Soldier, but I am also this Bucky person,” Steve can see a single tear escape Bucky’s eye. It breaks his heart to see his friend like this. When Steve was younger Bucky had always protected him for harm, but Steve didn’t know what to do now.

“You’re my best friend. You lived here with me before you enlisted. Do you remember? We used to go to the bar across the street?” Bucky thinks about this for a while. He pulls his face into a smirk.

“I would always help you find a girl…” Steve smiles. But suddenly Bucky’s metal arm seizes, and his fists clench.

“I have a mission!” Bucky screams. Steve drops his shield and walks over to Bucky.

“Relax, I’m here to help you.” Bucky releases his fists and stares up to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Help me,” Bucky starts to sob. Steve sits down next to him and pulls him into an embrace. Bucky collapses into his arms and Steve starts to cry.

“I never should have let you go, you don’t deserve this,” Steve gasps. “It’s not fair”. Bucky turns his head to meet Steve.

“You knew me then; can you help me remember?” Bucky barely breathes and he struggles to keep himself together. Steve knows that this is his mission now. After everything that happened with SHIELD he knows that Bucky is what matters. Getting Bucky back. Steve looks down at his poor friend.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. We need to find you some clean clothes and…” Steve pulls some hair off Bucky’s face and notices he has cuts everywhere. “Buck what happened to you?”

Bucky hangs his head. “I have bad dreams. I think I scratch at my face to get the mask off.” Steve loses his breath. He can’t bear to see Bucky like this. Steve grabs Bucky around the arms and helps him to the bathroom. Slowly he pulls off the torn shirt Bucky has on. He can’t believe that he has lived like this for months. “Bucky you need to get in the shower and wash your hair.” Bucky nods and gets into the tiny shower slowly. Steve has never seen his friend so vulnerable before. He throws the shirt into the trash and proceeds to help Bucky wash his hair. Bucky is almost completely still until he turns to Steve.

“I loved you once. I remember now.” Bucky stares straight at Steve with piercing eyes. Steve is taken aback but nods. “I know, but then you died.” Steve brings his hands to his face. He thought that he’d moved on. Bucky had died, whist he had lived. But he is here now. Bucky reaches out and grabs Steve’s hand. He slowly pulls it to his own. “I’m with you, until the end of the line,” Bucky stammers. Steve grabs Bucky and kisses him with all his might. The water streaming around them. Bucky’s memories start to flow back, in fragments. Steve is what he needs now. His mission was always Steve.


End file.
